Stronger
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: Hinata's life in the Hyuuga Compound. She started out as weak, but every experience she goes through only serves to make her stronger. Based off of Because Of You, not necessary to read that in order to read this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

_**Anything that could possibly seen as property of someone else does not belong to me. Keep the lawyers away from me. Oh, and if anyone feels the need to tell me they dislike my story, I'd like you to elaborate and why you dislike and how I could improve my story. Thanks. **_

* * *

Hitomi Hyuuga was in her eldest daughter's room, tears pouring out of her eyes as she cried silently. She kissed Hinata's forehead, enjoying the content smile on the toddler's face. Hinata took so much after her. Her hair, her personality, even her eyes were the same soft violet as Hitomi's, although the pupils were missing as a result of Hinata having the Byakuugan, a trait given to the girl by her father.

"Goodnight." Hitomi stood up, flicking off the lights and closing the door, heading to the living room only to stop when she saw Hiashi, locked in a heated kiss with one of the maids.

"!" Hitomi's eyes widened and the two quickly separated, the maid scurrying away.

"Hitomi, It's not what you think..."

"Then what was it?" The soft-spoken woman asked, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill out of the brim of her eyes.

Hiashi didn't answer. Hitomi felt her heart break into two and hot tears rolled down her pale, flawless cheeks. "I'm leaving." She whispered, fists clenched at her sides, "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Hinata with me." Hinata stormed past the Hyuuga clan head, who grabbed her arm, stopping her. He turned her to face him, refusing to let her escape.

"I love you, Hitomi. Don't leave me." Hiashi leaned in, and Hitomi responded by bringing her hands to his face in a resounding slap.

"Don't you kiss me! Don't kiss me with those same lips...with the same lips that kissed that girl, in this house, right in front of me!" She yelled. "You...You don't love me. It's a lie." She choked out. "I'll let you be happy...I'll leave, but Hinata is coming with me."

He just stared at her for a moment, shocked, before his eyes hardened. "You're not taking the heir to the Hyuuga Clan!"

"Hinata is my daughter, and she isn't strong enough to withstand the Hyuuga. They will mistreat her, abuse her...and I will not be able to protect her. If I leave, she is coming with me."

"Hinata is not going **anywhere**." Hiashi stated, grabbing her wrists, "And neither are you."

"You don't want me to leave?" Hitomi asked, wiping her eyes.

"No. Stay. If you love me, stay. Promise me that you'll stay."

Hitomi nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi. Just wanted to say hi. Sorry, I'm kind of Socially Awkward...ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**~Insert Clever Disclaimer Here~**_

* * *

Hitomi and Hinata were tending to the flowers in Hitomi's personal garden when Hinata suddenly tugged on Hitomi's floral sundress. Hitomi turned around, "What is it, Hinata?" She asked sweetly, smiling.

"D-D-Do y-you love F-Father?" Hitomi's eyes widened. Hinata didn't hear them last night, did she?

"Of course I do, Hinata."

"D-Does that m-m-m-mean w-we're staying, Mommy? I d-don't w-w-w-want t-t-to l-leave." Hitomi wiped the tears off of Hinata's ivory cheeks and kissed the toddler's forehead.

"We're staying, Hinata. And I love your father, I always will." Even though Hitomi was sure of her own feelings, she doubted Hiashi declaring his love for her an infinite number of times would get her to believe him ever again, not after what happened.

"Let's go inside Hinata. I think I hear Hanabi." They walked inside and, sure enough, a panicked Hiashi was trying desperately to calm down Hanabi, whose cries could probably be heard from miles away.

"Here." Hitomi held her hands out and took Hanabi into her arms, calming down the infant until her cries went silent and her eyes slowly closed, her breathing even.

"Hinata, I'm going to put Hanabi in her crib and how about you sing to her one of our special songs while your father and I have a chat."

"O-Okay!" Hitomi did as she said and closed the door as she left the room, leaving the two siblings alone together.

"Hinata heard us talking last night." She said, starting to chop vegetables.

"What did she say?" Hiashi's tone was businesslike, getting straight to the point.

"She said she didn't want to leave, and she had tears in her eyes. Hiashi, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do I. I love y-" he began.

"Stop saying that. I can't bring myself to believe you anymore after what you did. I don't believe you love me anymore, but I love you, Hiashi. That will never change. It only hurts that much more to hear you say you love me when I don't believe it." Hitomi cut him off, her tone emotionless.

"What changed, Hitomi?" Hiashi asked.

"You did."


End file.
